tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 4 - Day 7
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 5 and Day 6; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- ::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 4. It is I, the Overseer, and we're here for the last day of the week. 11 tributes remain, making this longest season thus far. I will have to congratulate the tributes with a feast in the summoning circle, but first we must see how the 6th night turns out. Lorchel seems quite pleased with herself after having put down that disgusting slug-thing. I'm sure everyone in the Battle Realm is glad that his foul odor is gone for good. Wow there! Would you look at that. I had completely forgotten about those things. Dwemer contraptions that I set up around the arena. I believe those elves called them mines. Well they are mine now. I have no idea how they work but I placed a few of them around just to see what happened. Elisiv ran into one and she decided to mess with it instead of leaving it alone. She's from a time when the Dwemer are still around, but the Companion has little experience dealing with Dwarven machinery so I don't know what compelled her to tinker with my mine. Whatever the case I am so glad that she did! Just look that that bright flash and the force of that explosion! That surely woke up everyone in the forest! Hahaha! After being roused up by that explosion and pieces of Elisiv going everywhere, Carrik is having trouble sleeping. He's taken a page from Jack's book and is trying to sing himself to sleep. I would complain but his singing is just pathetic. I can't get mad at something so pitiful. The Empress is still injured it seems. Wuleen-Zaw either didn't do a good job tending to her wounds or the sneaky Argonian actually poisoned her wounds to make them worse. Speaking of the Argonian, he receives another boon. Okay, alright. I bet he did poison the Empress for the Princes to reward his actions. Mephala and Boethiah were likely very pleased with his sneaky ploy. ... I've... I've no words. I'm....I'm tearing up here. This is it. This is it! The elusive sensation of matricide manifest! Oh how I've longed to see it. Child killing parent. This satisfaction cannot be beat and Lilim was the one to give it to me. She has not only secured her place in the lead, but she has done so in the most spectacular of fashions. Much more spectacular than Elisiv being blown up into tiny pieces. Visus certainly didn't see that coming, not even with her magic sight. This night does not slow down folks! After Elisiv is blow to pieces, Lilim commits the most beautiful matricide and now Shrava continues her murder spree. The two kittens fought and in their brawl Shrava manage to disarm Kashya and killed the assassin with her own stolen weapon. Now we know who is the Kitten Supreme in this season. Mind blowing stuff. Mind blowing stuff, literately, considering what happened to Elisiv and Visus. Arekoa continues the heated events of this night by killing the Knight Katla with a farming tool! Now this is a bloodbath! This night will go down in Battle Realm history as the greatest night of all. Noww I really want to reward the survivors. We started the night with 11 and we are down to 7 tributes remaining. 4 teams, 4 teams were wiped out in a single night. Unbelievable! Now that the sun is up I am telling all the tributes that we're restocked the supplies in the summoning circle and for all of them to return there to obtain great rewards. Let's see how many take the bait. The Empress remains cautious of the feast. She's a smart one. It is obviously a trap to cause the tributes to fight one another. She remains on the sidelines until all the others have left before making off with whatever is left. Lilim is the first to act and she makes off with plenty of food to last her the rest of the event. A fine reward for her magnificent matricide. Wuleen does not go. The coward. I would have thought he would at least remained watching and waiting like the Empress, but he isn't even doing that. Be brings shame to the Princes that rewarded him boons. Likewise, Lorchel does not go to the feast. It seems my plan isn't working at all... Now that's something. Carrik, Shrava and Arekoa head to the summoning circle at the same time. Just what I wanted to see...though, no. No they managed to avoid a fight. No! That's now what's supposed to happen. After such incredible events last night I wanted to see things take an even more exciting turn but they are back to the usual cautious tributes trying to stay out of each other's way. The morning feast was very disappointing. Let's hope the rest of the day has some murder in store for us. Another person tends to the Empress' wounds. Wuleen-Zaw must have given her some slow acting poison, it's the only explanation. I doubt even Carrik can heal her now as he's not much of an alchemist. Arekoa goes off searching for fresh water. Boring. Wuleen arms himself with a slingshot...you fool! You have a sword! Use your damned sword! After shooting an arrow through her mother's head and getting a bunch of food from the feast, Lilim is rest for the day. A rest well earned in my opinion. Kitten Supreme strikes again. She attacks Lorchel, but the Ranger is able to fight her off and escape with her life. As I said last time, Shrava is one to watch out for folks. Lilim is my favorite and she's got a comfortable lead, but Shrava has been very aggressive these past few days. Lilim better watch out or Shrava will snatch victory right from under her nose. As the sun goes down on yet another day, my minions sound the horns to signify the deaths we witnessed. 4 deaths in one night. Each of them unique in their own way, but without a doubt Lilim's cold blooded matricide takes the cake for the greatest murder of the season. 7 tributes remain on the 7th day. 6 teams survive the 6th night. Lilim has been putting in the work and her own mother becomes her 4th victim. Shrava has 2 murders to her name and one forced murder by Lorchel. Carrik started off strong, but has been doing nothing these past few days. The Empress has been keeping to herself and only fighting defensively. Arekoa and Wuleen has done nothing of note, but I still hold out hope that he did poison the Empress. As for the teams, the team clearly in the lead are the Rangers - despite the inactivity of its members- as they are the only team remaining with two members. The 7th day has been boring compared to the previous night, but that night did not disappoint. We can only hope that things continue like this into the 7th night. ---- Please follow the link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale